Tmnt Human High School
by Mistake Of Life
Summary: The Tmnt are back. But human! Read on as their adventure begins with being separated when only five years old, and getting reunited by the youngest brother! Can Michelangelo unite all of his brothers? Or will one be broken before he reaches him?
1. Chapter 1

Mikey's POV

 _It's been twelve years since I've seen them. I'm seventeen now which means I've been searching for them up to high school. I haven't seen one sign of them at all. I hope I will be able to find them, but I have a feeling that I'll do more than find them. I feel like my life will change this year and it probably will. Well, I gotta go._

 _~Mikey_

 _Ps- I think this year has something (or someone) in store for me._


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey's POV

I was awoken by my mom waking me up. "Wake up, sweetie. Come down and eat. It's your first day of your senior year." She said, happily. My eyes shot open when I heard her say that. I looked at her and grinned. I jumped out of bed and she exited my room. I speedily got dressed and ran downstairs and into the kitchen, sitting down in my chair, ready to eat. "Wow, that was the fastest you've ever done! Good job!" Mom said, smiling. I love my mom. She's so nice to me. I never met my dad but I have a feeling that he is nice. As I finish eating, I look at the time. My eyes widen when the clock reads 7:45. "I'M GONNA BE LATE!!" I shout. I rush to get my things ready, hug my mom, and rac out the door. "Bye mom!" "Bye sweetie!" She yelled back. I was running to school, the fastest I've ever ran, and made it around 7:50. "YES!! I made it!" I said. As I walk into school, I get nervous of all of the jocks. You see, I've been bullied since third grade and it hasn't stopped since. I walk to guidance to get my schedule and head to my locker. When I get there, I try the combination that's on my sheet. It worked! I openned my locker and put my bag in it. "Hey shrimp." A voice said to me. My eyes widen as I turn around to see Jake, the team captain of the football team. "What do you want?" I ask. Jake laughs and says, "Look, the little shrimp wants to be tough." I look down and shut my eyes to prevent tears. My head snaps back up when he grabs my shirt and lifts me up, slamming me against the locker. I'm terrified when he lifts his fist and was about to punch my face, when a pale hand grabs his wrist, stopping him. I look up and am shocked to see the most popular guy in school helping me. "Hey, pal. Let him go or I'll have to beat some sense into you." He threatened. Jake looked scared of him. He dropped me and ran. The dude that helped me reached down and pulled me to my feet. "Thanks..." "Raphael, call me Raph." He said. I look at his eyes again and remember my second oldest brother had those same exact eyes. Wait, did he say his name was _Raphael?!_ I look back up to him, eyes wide, and whisper, "Raphie?" He looks at me, shocked as well, and says, "Mikey?" He remembers me. HE REMEMBERS ME!! I nod and hug him, squeezing him to death. He hugs me back with the same amount of force I used. We let go and I grinned so hard, I swear my face would split in two. "It's been so long since we've seen each other!" I tell him. He smirks and says, "Yeah, about twelve years, right?" I nod. We walk to class and sit in the back, right next to each other. I have a feeling today has a lot in store for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph's POV

I can't believe it! I found Mikey! The knucklehead. We headed to class and sat in the back, next to each other. The bell rang and the teacher came in. She wrote her name on the board, 'Mrs. Shook'. "I would say hi to all of you, but I hate you. So I won't. Take out a book and read." Mrs. Shook said. She sat at her desk and started playing 'zombie shooters' on her phone.

Everyone took their phones out. The girls were texting and the boys were prank calling. All except a girl with red hair and emerald eyes and a boy with brown hair, growing down, glasses and amber eyes. The girl was writing something and the boy was reading. I could tell the boy was smart.

Suddenly, a few jocks went over to the boy and said, "Hey, nerd. Whatcha got there? Something stupid?" They took his book and held it in the air. "Hey! Give that back!" My eyes widen. I recognize that voice! It's Donatello! Mikey must of, too, because he looked at Don, shocked. "Hey, punk! Back off!" I said. They looked at me, then at Don again and said, "Nah, this is much more fun." I know they wouldn't mess with me, so I said, "You wanna mess wit' me? 'Cause you're messin' wit' mah bro, right now." They looked shocked, then scared. They gave him his book and went to the other side of the classroom. Don saw it all and said, "Thanks, um..." "Raphael, call me Raph."

He looked shocked, just like I was, then said, "Raphie?" "You know I hate that name, Don." I said. He smiled and squeezed the life out of me. I patted his back and he let go. I smirked and said, "If they pick on you again, tell me, a'ight?" He nodded and we spent the rest of the period talking and playing on our phones, with the exception of Don, of course.

This year is getting better and better and it's just getting started. But I have a feeling it's about to get worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown's POV

"Get up, you useless piece of shit!" A voice yelled. My dad. "You heard your father! Get down here!!" My mom. I get out of bed and change. I put on a blue t-shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans with holes in the knees, and converse.

I head downstairs, only to get punched in the jaw. "Why weren't you down here sooner?!" Dad yelled. I look up at him to see him glaring down at me. "I was changing my clothes." I said. I could tell he was not happy with me. I rolled my eyes as he walked over to me and took my arm, dragging me to the punishment room.

He opened the door and threw me inside. On instinct, I twisted in the air and landed in a crouch. He closed the door and told me to strip to my underwear. When I was done, he led me to the chair. I sat down and he cuffed my wrists and legs to the chair.

He walked over to a wall, grabbed a whip, and walked back over. He looked down at me and said, "You're useless to me. You're a mistake." I froze. Out of the fifteen years of my abuse, never have they ever called me a mistake. He started whipping me, hard. I cried out in pain as he whipped me one, five, ten, twenty times on my back and arms. When he was finished, he unlocked the cuffs and told me to get dressed. "You have two minutes." Dad said.

When he was gone, I cleaned my wounds and dressed them. Then, I got dressed quickly and grabbed my school supplies. I ran out the front door and to my motorcycle. It's black with red, purple, blue, and orange flames. I started it and sped away to school.

Once there, I parked my motorcycle and went inside. I walked to guidance and got my schedule and locker combination. As I was walking to my locker, I bumped into a guy with brown hair, glasses, and amber eyes. "Watch it." I growled. His eyes widened in shock, but before he could say another word, I walked away.

My life has always been miserable. I am a victim of abuse and I have been for fifteen years. I deal with it and survive, but not without the consequences. If you wanna know who I am, we'll, here you go. My name?...……...Leonardo Oroku.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's POV

I walked to my locker, opened it, and put my bag in it. When I closed my locker, I saw a guy with blonde hair being pushed into the lockers by a guy with a dark brown afro. "Hey!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me and got scared.

I walked over to the two boys and pushed the one with the afro to the ground. The kid with blonde hair was staring at me in shock as I threatened the other guy. "If I ever see you lay a hand on this boy again, you're gonna be answering to me. Got it?" I growled.

His eyes widened and he nodded his head vigorously. "Good. Now go to class, asshole." I watched him run to his class and turned around to see everyone looking at me in fear. Well, except for the one with blonde hair. "What!" I snapped, irritated.

Everyone scrambled around, moving as quickly as they could to their classes. The only person who stayed, of course, was the kid with blonde hair. "Dude, why did you help me?" He asked, shocked.

I looked at him and grunted, not really knowing why I helped him. "What's your name, dude? Maybe we could be friends!" My eyes widened in fear as he mentioned being friends. The last time I had a friend, something...happened.

I rubbed my arm, looking at the ground as the memory came back. "Dude, you ok?" He's concerned? Why? Nobody's ever concerned for me. I looked at him, then back to the ground and shrugged. "Well, do you wanna sit with me and my bros at lunch?"

I looked at him, shocked. "S-Sure." I said. "Cool! Well, see ya." He said. "Oh, wait, I forgot. Name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." He winked and ran to his class. Well, that went well. The bell rung, signaling that class was about to start. I headed to class, Mikey's suggestion still in my head.

 _ **At The Cafeteria**_

I walked into the cafeteria and saw the kid I 'helped' in the hallway sitting with two others. Mike saw me and called me over. I walked over and as the other two came into view, I realized one of them was the one I bumped into in the hallway.

"Hey, guys. This is who I was telling you about. He's...Dude, I never got your name." He looked at me, anxiously. I was irritated, but sighed and said, "Leonardo Oroku." They all seemed to freeze. Their eyes widened as they looked at me.

I shifted, uncomfortable with the way they're looking at me all of a sudden. "What." I snapped. The one with green eyes walked up and stood in front of me. I growled and he seemed to observe me with wide eyes.

"Leo?" He whispered. My eyes narrowed in suspicion as he seemed to know my nickname. He took Mikey to another part of the cafeteria and seemed to be talking to him about me. I roll my eyes and turn to the one with the glasses.

He's still looking at me with wide eyes. I sat down and waited a few minutes until Mike and green eyes came back. "What was with the awkward moment?" I asked. They looked at each other and then at me. "Just tell me already!"

I'm getting angry. The one with green eyes spoke up first. "You really don't remember us?" He seemed sad. Why? I shook my head no. The one with the glasses spoke next.

"Well, I'm Donatello, call me Donnie. The red head is Raphael, you can call him Raph. The blonde is-" I interuppted him. "Yeah, yeah. He's Michelangelo, call him Mikey." Raphael, so I was told, said, "Well... Leo..you see..."

 **TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously:**

 ** _"Well...Leo..you see..."_**

Leo's POV

Come on, JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!! "Just, spit it out!" I yelled. Raph was just about to tell me, when...The FUCKIN' BELL HAD TO RING!!! I WAS SO CLOSE TO FINDING OUT!!! Ugh, whatever. "See ya." I said.

As I was walking to Tech class, I felt girls stare at me, dreamily. Ew, sluts. I roll my eyes and walk into class, sitting as far away from everyone as possible. As the teacher taught the lesson, I was lost in thought, not even paying attention. I was thinking back to this morning.

 _You're useless to me_

 _You're a mistake_

He hits me, calls me names, and Never. Says. Sorry. He might as well just call me a fuck up and tell me that I don't belong here. I open my binder and take out my scissors. I stared at them, thinking of something that has come to my mind for a while now.

 _Should I?_

 _No one cares about me_

 _I'm just a fuck up_

 _A mistake that doesn't belong here_

I was about to...but I heard the bell for next class ring. I put my scissors back in my binder and speed walk out of class. I walked to Science and, again, sit as far away from everyone as I can. I'm so glad that school is almost over. I'm SO not happy about going home, though.

 ** _After School_**

The last bell for school went off with everyone racing out of the building. I went to my locker, put everything in it, I don't have homework, and walked out of the building. As I was walking, I heard, "Leo, wait up!" Ugh, Mikey. I stopped walking and turned around to see him and his brothers.

They ran up to me and, for some weird reason, Mike hugged me. I tensed up. I don't like being touched. Being touched means pain. I think Mikey noticed I was tense because he immediately let go. "Sorry, dude. Didn't think that would make you uncomfortable."

I froze, eyes wide. He cares? But, nobody cares about me. My breathing speeds up. "Leo, ya a'ight?" Raph asked. If possible, my eyes widened even further and my breathing became faster. My vision went blurry and, even though he sounded far away, I heard Donnie say, "He's having a panic attack!"

I was brought into a hug by the three of them, but it only brought more panic in me. I don't like being touched! People can hurt me! I squirmed in their hug. They let go and gave me some space. "Hey, Leo. Focus on my voice. Don't think of anything else. Just pay attention to me, ok? Breathe, Leo." I heard Don say, calmly.

I nodded and took in a shaky breath and let it out. I calmed down a little, but barely. "That's it, Leo. Now, do it again." Don said. I breathed in again and let it out, slowly. I was calm enough that I could stand without getting dizzy. "Dude, what happened?" Mike asked, concerned.

They all looked at me, expecting some sort of answer, but I gave them none. I shook my head, tears threatening to fall, but I held them back. "I..." I started, but I couldn't finish. I can't do that to them. They shouldn't have to carry that burden.

Raph came towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. I tensed up, but didn't remove his hand. "It's ok. You don't have to tell us." Raph said, comfortingly. I looked at the ground and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep the tears in, but a few slipped out. I felt arms wrapping me in a hug.

I wrapped my arms around the person and immediately knew it was Raphael. First came the tears, then the sobs. I cried and choked on my sobs as I felt the comfort come from Don, Mike, and Raph. Donnie and Mikey came over and huddled around me and Raph, making me feel safe.

I cried harder until there were no tears left. I hugged Raph a little longer, then let go, wiping my now red eyes. I sniffed and looked up to see Raph, Don, and Mikey smiling at me, concern in their eyes. "I gotta get home." I muttered. They all said "Ok" and walked home.

I stood there for a few minutes longer, then walked home. I took my phone out and checked the time. My eyes widened in horror when it said 3:27. I ran as fast as I could to get home, terrified at what will happen. As I reached my house, I opened the door and... ...

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:**

 ** _As I reached my house, I opened the door and..._**

Leo's POV

I was met with a punch to the face. My father grabbed me by the shirt and threw me into the house, closing the door in the process. I landed, heavily, on my side. The air got knocked out of me as I struggled to breathe in while my father walked over and kicked me in the gut.

"How dare you come home late?!" He yelled at me. I glared at him, stood up, and charged him. He dodged to the side and kicked me in the back. I stumbled into the wall and held onto it for support.

I watched my father walk over to me and, next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor with two slash marks starting from the upper right of my chest to the bottom left of my stomach. I coughed and gagged as blood seeped into the carpet underneath me.

The pain was so bad. It felt like I was dipped in acid, then lava, then in hot water, five times over. I looked up and saw that my father wasn't in the room. He must've left to go work in his office.

I used the wall to help me stand up, put my right hand on my wounds, and hissed as I limped over to the front door. I opened it and walked into the alleyway next to the house.

I grunted as my strength left me and I fell on the cold, hard cemented ground. I breathed, fast and heavy, as I felt my eyes starting to close. I think I heard Raphael screaming my name. The last thing I felt was arms lifting me up. Then, **darkness**.

 ** _A Few Minutes Before_**

Raph's POV

I went out for a walk after I got home. I looked around and had a strange feeling in my gut. Like someone was hurt or something was going to happen. I looked down and felt the blood drain from my face as I saw a blood trail on the sidewalk.

I followed it to an alleyway and saw someone lying on the ground with a puddle of blood forming around them. Wait, is that Leo?! "LEO!!" I ran into the alley and turned him over. I screamed as I saw the two long, deep slash marks on his chest.

I picked him up and ran back home. I kept glancing down at him as his breathing became shallower. I looked up and saw my house getting closer. As I approached it, I ran in the front door and yelled, "Sensei!!"

Mike, Don, and Master Splinter ran into the room, alarmed. They were shocked at the sight of someone unconscious, bleeding in my arms. "LEO!!" Mikey and Donnie screamed. Master Splinter's eyes widened as he saw Leo in my arms.

I felt Leo's blood seep passed my arms and to the hardwood floor. "Help him!!" I shouted, scared and worried for Leo. Donnie's face became determined as he said, "Help me get him to the lab." I ran to Donnie's lab that he built himself and layed leo on one of the cots he had in there.

I held Leo's hand and flinched as he coughed. My eyes widened as I saw that he wasn't just coughing, he was coughing up blood. Donnie was rushing around the lab to get various things he might need.

" _ **DONNIE!!**_ " I screamed in horror as I watched Leo convulse on the cot. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head as his body twisted and shook in all different directions.

I heard Donnie swear and watched as he rushed over, only to look back at Leo as he seemed to stop moving. He breathed out... **but didn't seem to breathe back in**.

 **TBC...**

 **Hey, everyone. Sorry this took so long to update but it's here now so...please don't kill me. I would appreciate that. So, I hope you enjoyed and...that's it.**

 **Oh, also, I'll be updating** _Tmnt Frozen_ **soon, so stay updated on that. Anyway, that's it for now, I think. But, see you in the next update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously:**

 ** _I heard Donnie swear and watched as he rushed over, only to look back at Leo as he seemed to stop moving. He_ _breathed out..._ but didn't seem to breathe back in.**

Leo's POV

 _Pain._

That's the only thing that's soaring through my body. White, hot, burning pain. It feels like lava flowing through my veins, while a strange numbness chases after it. I feel like I am screaming because my throat is so sore. But I know I'm not.

Why is it so hard to breathe?

I gasp and wince as my breathing speeds up, send sharp pains everywhere. Then, out of nowhere, I breathed out and everything stopped. I kept my eyes closed, afraid of seeing something I was hoping it wasn't. Ok, here goes nothing.

I opened my eyes slowly. I gasped and looked around, only to see nothing. Literally nothing. I was surrounded by darkness in every direction. I started panicking. Am I dead? Where am I? I sat down and curled into a ball, hoping that this was all just a dream. That I'd wake up to ice cold water being poured on me while my dad screamed at me to wake up.

Donnie's POV

Nonononono! I rushed over and hooked up the defibrillator. "Raph, pump his chest until I tell you to stop! Mikey, calm down!" I looked over to see Mikey panicking. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing. I readied the defibrillator and looked back at Leo.

"Clear!"

Raph stopped pumping Leo's chest as I put the defibrillator on and watched as Leo's body thumped off the cot. I watched as the heart monitor let out a long, low beep, signaling that Leo's heart still wasn't beating. I readied the defibrillator and watched as Raph continued to pump Leo's chest.

"Clear!"

Nothing...

"Clear!"

Nothing...

"Clear!"

... _Beep...beep_

We all sighed in relief. Thank god he pulled through. I rushed around, got the necessary supplies to treat his wounds, and rushed back to Leo. I place everything down on the cart and grabbed the peroxide and stitching needle.

I poured a bit of peroxide on the slash marks and small cuts. I bandaged the small cuts then went to stitch the deeper ones. After I was finished stitching Leo, I wrapped his torso. I checked the time and noticed that I've been doing this for an hour.

I grabbed a syringe and filled it with anesthetics and antibiotics. As I went to inject it into Leo, I heard a groan. My eyes widened as I saw Leo shift. Splinter, Mikey, and Raph gathered around Leo as he awoke and squinted with a frown. When Leo's eyes landed on the syringe I was holding, he started shaking and his eyes widened.

"Get that away from me!" Leo yelled while scooting as far away from me as possible. I saw his eyes glaze over and he seemed to be trapped in a flashback. Raph and Mikey freaked out at Leo's reaction to the needle. "Donnie, help him!" Mikey squeaked out.

I set the srynge down and slowly approached Leo. He flinched and backed away some more, but screamed when he strained his wounds. "Leo, stop! You're going to rip the stitches-" I stopped talking when I saw Leo's eyes widen even further than they were before. "S-Stitches..." Leo whispered.

"T-That means...n-needles...and touching..." Leo's breathing got heavier. I started panicking when I saw that Leo was about to pass out. "Raph, hold him down so I can give him the antibiotics and anesthetic!" Raph nodded. But Leo, with the stubbornness of a baby **(idk XP)** , jumped off the cot and ran towards the exit of the lab.

Master Splinter blocked the doorway. Leo skidded to a hault and stared at him in fear. When Master Splinter raised his hand to place it on Leo's shoulders, Leo flinched, fell to his knees with his hands on his head, and said something that surprised all of us...

"Please don't hurt me..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously:**

 ** _Master Splinter blocked the doorway. Leo skidded to a hault and stared at him in fear. When Master Splinter raised his hand to place it on Leo's shoulder, Leo flinched, fell to his knees with his hands on his head, and said something that surprised all of us..._**

 ** _"Please don't hurt me..."_**

Third Person's POV

Everyone was shocked at Leo's response to Master Splinter. Donnie was contemplating reasons why Leo was acting like this, Mikey was trying to figure out what happened, and Raph was thinking about what his father was going to do. Meanwhile, Master Splinter calmly and slowly knelt beside the distraught teen and used his index finger and thumb to tilt his head up.

Leo flinched at the contact and stared wide eyed at Master Splinter. People were supposed to be mean, right? They weren't supposed to care for him. They were supposed to hurt him. These thoughts were buzzing through Leo's head, but they came to a stop as he heard the man, who he realized to be Raph, Don, and Mike's father, speak to him. "Why do you think I would strike you, young one?" The question was asked calmly by Master Splinter.

Leo panicked. He didn't want to tell them in fear of being called or displayed as weak. He shrugged, not knowing what else to say. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey, all curious, walked up to Leo and sat next to him, giving him space to let him know he was free to escape at any given time. Leo, noticing this, relaxed his tense shoulders a little, but still kept his guard up. If they were allowing him to escape, then they were definitely worth trusting, right?

Leo winced internally at the thought. His father's voice crept back into his head. _Trust no one_ , his father would tell him. He wasn't sure if these people would hurt him or not. But he guessed they wouldn't as they tried to take care of his wounds. He sensed something good about them. He trusted his senses enough to know they were true.

But, there was something familiar about all four of them. Who are they? Leo's eyes narrowed, then shot open in a panic. "What time is it?! I-I need to head home!" Leo launched off the floor, but immediately regretted it. He cried out as pain shot through his chest. Oh, yeah. He forgot about that. Donnie jumped up as he saw red spreading throughout the wrappings. He cursed aloud and rushed Leo to the cot.

"This is what I was taking about," Donnie lectured, "and you pulled your stitches out. Great," He muttered under his breath. Leo flinched away in fright at the tone of Donnie's voice. He didn't mean to make him mad. He just wanted to go home before he made things worse. With his dad and with Don, Raph, Mike, and their father. Leo watched as Donnie rushed around to get the supplies, applying pressure to the wound on his chest.

His vision started to fade and he placed his other hand on his head. He felt a stick substance on his hand and looked down at his wound only to see the blood seeping through the wraps. He leaned back on the cot and felt himself fading in and out of consciousness. He panted, trying to catch his breath from the lack of blood loss. Everyone seemed to notice the difference in Leo. They all rushed up to him and called out his name.

To Leo, all he heard was distant humming. He didn't know people were calling to him. As he was fading, Donnie tried unwrapping the wound, but Leo flinched away and scooted as far away from him as possible. Hurt flashed through Donnie's eyes, then realization dawned upon him. He hadn't meant to yell at Leo. He was just stressed, trying not to lose a brother. "I...I'm sorry, Leo," Donnie apologized, "for yelling. I-I'm just really stressed. I-I'm sorry."

Leo tried to process the apology given to him, while his head swam in a sea of dizziness. He hesitantly scooted back over to Don, whimpering when his heart pounded against his already pulsing-in-pain chest. He layed back as Don unwrapped the wound. More blood flowed out, and just as Leo was about to go unconscious, Raph came over and put his hand gently on Leo's shoulder.

Leo's dazed mind realized people were touching him, but he forgot where he was and who he was with. His thoughts made him think it was his father and Baxter Stockman, the man who works for his father. His tired, heavy eyes opened as far as they could go, which was only halfway. He tried sitting up, crying out in pain as his chest wounds opened further. His eyes were glazed over. "Leo, don't!!" He heard someone call out, but his mind only heard the two people he wished he could get away from.

 _"Stockman, prepare the hypodermic needle. He cannot see what is about to happen, but I want him to feel every ounce of pain."_

 _"Y-Yes, Master. R-Right away."_

Leo flinched more at the sound of the voices. He was trapped in a flashback and when he looked up, instead of seeing Donnie and Raph, he saw Stockman and his dad. Leo's breath caught in his throat, his arms getting tired from holding himself up. His eyes darted between the two as Raph questioned Don about what was happening. But, Leo heard none of it. Just as he went unconscious, Raph leaned down and whispered one thing.

 ** _"It's ok, brother. You're home."_**

 **TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously:**

 _His eyes darted between the two as Raph questioned Don about what was happening. But, Leo heard none of it. Just as he went unconscious, Raph leaned down and whispered one thing._

 ** _"It's ok, brother. You're home."_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Three years and four months ago..._

Shredder calmly walked into the laboratory, a scowl on his face. His irritation has reached his max limit. "Stockman, prepare the specimen," Shredder's voice boomed across the room.

Baxter Stockman, a black haired, browned eyed man wearing a purple, long sleeved shirt and denim blue jeans, was addressed as Shredder, a.k.a Oroku Saki, walked over to him. Shredder glanced down at Stockman's samples with curiosity, irritation, and anger shining in his eyes. "What will the subject feel during this...examination?" Shredder questioned, narrowing his eyes.

Everything seemed to darken as Stockman gleefully rushes over to vials upon vials of different colored liquids that are going to be used on the... _specimen_. "T-This one," Stockman pointed to a blue liquid, "will make him go half under, meaning he'll feel everything, but won't be able to see," Stockman then pointed to a pink vial, "and this one will heighten all of his senses, besides vision of course, and his body will react to the pain more violently, meaning his pain will be tripled, maybe even quadrupled the amount we're putting on him," Stockman finished explaining.

Shredder hummed his delight, but then saw a green vial. He turned to Stockman, gesturing to it. "What does this one do?" Stockman was holding a syringe, putting liquid into it. He knew what vial Shredder was pointing to. "T-That last vial is my- I-I mean _your_ super soldier serum. It'll make him faster and stronger than ever before," Stockman explained.

Shredder cackled gleefully. He wants his sole heir to be stronger, considering how weak Shredder thinks he is. "Stockman, you may begin," Shredder chuckled. Stockman nodded with a grin. "Y-Yes, Master Shredder," He stuttered. He grabbed the syringe with the blue liquid and brought it over to the specimen. The specimen was struggling with the straps holding him down. He noticed Stockman walking over with a syringe in hand and growled at him. "What are you planning to do that you haven't already done to me?" The specimen shouted.

Shredder came over and backhanded the specimen. "You do not talk back. You are lower than I." Shredder paced around the cot that the specimen was strapped to. "You are not allowed to ask questions," Shredder paused in front of him, "and you will feel _everything_ we are about to do to you."

The specimen continued his struggles, but they slowly came to a stop as the blue liquid was injected into his system. His mind became hazy, his movements sluggish, and his body numb. He could barely register what Stockman and Shredder were saying. But, he could pick out the last thing Shredder said. "Prepare the hypodermic needle. He will feel everything. Leonardo will learn not to disobey me again." Then, the torture began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Present Time..._

"Ughhhh..."

Raph's head shot up from his comic as he heard a groan coming from the cot he was next to. He turned to the cot and saw Leo shifting, seeming to be trapped in his dream. He leaned over to Leo, and stroked his hair, making an attempt at calming him down. Before Leo was fully calm, he whispered something that worried Raph. "Father, please stop..."

Leo bolted upright, sweating profusely, eyes darting in every direction. Those two blue pools soon landed on Raph, and Leo relaxed only slightly. Raph's worried gaze was spotted by Leo. "What were ya dreamin' about, Leo?" Raph's tone was in a gentle whisper. The immediate timing that Leo tensed up made Raph regret asking. He cursed under his breath and apologized. "It's alright, Raph. I-I'm fine," Leo spoke. Leo's eyes scanned the room, and he realized he was still in the infirmary. Raph was watching Leo, looking for a reaction hence he pulled his stitches out three hours ago. The clock ticked on the wall, it being the only noise in the awkward silence between Raph and Leo.

Leo's gaze landed on the clock. His thoughts panicked, yet he remained expressionless. He has to get back home, so his father won't beat him too much. Thinking of an excuse, he asked Raph if he could use the bathroom. Raph abliged, as long as he could assist Leo. Leo groaned under his breath, but if he wanted to get out of here, he had to cooperate. So, he allowed Raph to help him out of the infirmary.

As Raph brought him into the hallway, Mikey passed them. Mike's face went from confused, to alarmed, then back to confused. "Bathroom," was all Raph said. Mikey nodded, continuing his trip to the kitchen it seems. Raph and Leo reached the bathroom. Leo took his arm off of Raph's shoulders. "I can take it from here," Leo muttered.

He saw Raph's hesitance, and Raph's nod. He knew Raph would respect his privacy, so he closed and locked the door. Leo looked around the bathroom. He saw many bathing supplies, and things for hygiene. Hand soap, body wash, shampoo, toothpaste, etc. But then, as he looked near the sink, he noticed something...his ticket out.

Raph's POV

I've been waiting by the door for fifteen minutes already. What's taking him so long? I knocked on the bathroom door. "Leo, dude, what the shell is taking you so long?" My question received no answer. Silence. That was all I heard. I jiggled the door handle. Locked. "Leo," I called out. Receiving more silence, I took out my lock pick. With all the commotion, Mike, Don, and Sensei all came to see what's happening.

Once I heard the click of the lock, I busted open the door, only to curse under my breath at the sight of blood on the open window. "Dammit...DAMMIT!!!" I shouted in frustration, but also worry. I clasped my hands behind my head, and looked down at the tiled bathroom floor. How bad did he pull his stitches this time? "Raphie, you gotta calm down," Mikey tried comforting me.

"Crap. He pulled his stitches again. But how badly? We'll have to wait until school tomorrow, I guess," Donnie mumbled. Wait, what did he mean "wait until school tomorrow"? That's exactly what I asked him. "Well, we don't really know where Leo is headed, let alone where he lives. So, checking up on him now isn't an option. But at school, I guess I'll just have to check him tomorrow," Donnie replied.

"Fine, we'll wait till tomorrow," I growled out as I walked out of the bathroom. I went to the dojo and started punching my punching bag. I can't believe he pulled a fast one on us. He snuck out through the frickin' bathroom window. That's...actually really smart. Shell. I need to know if he's okay. I'm going stir crazy, and it's only been about ten minutes!

The more thoughts that popped into my head, the harder I pounded my bag. With one last punch, I knocked the punching bag off the hook. I panted, stand with my fists clenched at my sides as I glared at my bag. Leo, I swear if you're not at school tomorrow...

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HEY PEEPS!!! JUST WANTED TO SAY MOST OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICADED TO LEO AND HIS PAST, AND ALSO HIS FATHER (dun _dun_ DUNNNN) OROKU SAKIIIII!!! Only most of the chapter. The end of the chapter will be- oops I'm saying too much. But the end of the chapter will be funny and hear-twarming. So, ENJOY!!! Pwease? •3•**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Previously:**

 _The more thoughts that popped into my head, the harder I pounded my bag. With one last punch, I knocked the punching bag off the hook. I panted, stand with my fists clenched at my sides as I glared at my bag. Leo, I swear if you're not at school tomorrow..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Meanwhile with Leo...**_

Leo's POV

I'm going to regret ever leaving the safety and comfort of that home. But, this is how it's supposed to be. I had sprinted once I climbed out of the window. I can't burden them with my problems. They'll never care, anyway. No one ever did. For some reason, that thought alone made me frown, feeling upset and angry, but I'm used to it. Well, on to the cold, hard darkness of pain and suffering that is my life.

I reached my house with my hand over my chest wound, panting from the pain. I was deciding on going through the front door, or take the fire escape. Well, logically speaking... I jogged to the side of the house, wincing as my wound pulled when I jumped to reach the ladder. Grunting, I climbed up the ladder and silently ran up the steps of the fire escape. I came to a stop at my window.

Looking inside, I noticed my room was dark. I couldn't tell if anyone was in the room, or if it was empty. I just hope my father isn't in there. I shuddered, then composed myself. Carefully and quietly, I lifted my window and slid inside, hissing as my injuries strained more. I closed my window, then walked over to my light, switching it on. I sighed in relief as I noticed my room was empty. At least I don't have to deal with my father, until tomorrow.

I felt my chest throb from the pain. I looked down, seeing a dark patch of blood on my shirt. I could smell the copper scent, as well. I looked up, starting my search for the medical supplies. My thoughts ran wild, reminding me of past and present events.

 _Found the gauze._

I remember the first lesson my father taught me when I was five, 'Never trust anyone'. How ironic, huh? Considering the man he is. Then, compared to the Hamato family? Yeah. What's really sad, is that I trust them more than I trust my own father.

 _Found the wrappings._

I just wish my life didn't suck. Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and their father, which I now remember as Hamato Yoshi, have been kinder to me than any human being ever. Except for that one day when I was only three years old.

 _Found the stitching supplies._

I sat down on my bed, placing the supplies next to me. I was way smarter than I was supposed to be when I was three. I remembered that night where I met my first friend. But, she wasn't my friend for long...

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _I was sitting under my favorite cherry blossom tree at the park in Japan, looking out over the scenery. My eyes were red and blotchy from crying. My nose was stuffy, and I sniffled as I rubbed the bruise on my arm. It was the first time my father had hit me. And I knew, as little as I was then, that it wasn't the last time my father would hit me._

 _I heard the soft patter of feet approach me, and I tensed. I'm more aware than I was before. I have my father to thank for that. I looked up. The little girl standing in front of me had her midnight black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and she was wearing a light pink kimono with orange and blue flowers._

 _"Hello," She greeted, her voice as soft as a feather. I smiled politely, gesturing for her to sit beside me. She giggled and sat down, smiling up at me. Her giggle sounded like jingle bells. I grinned, and we began chatting. The topics varied from how beautiful the cherry blossom tree was, to I Spy, to what to play next._

 _We ended up playing a game of tag, before I had to leave. I watched as Kathalia, having been told her name, shook in fear at the figure of my father. I inhaled deeply and followed my father, now knowing of the consequences if I didn't. I waved goodbye with a reassuring smile. I had followed my father home, then rested on my bed._

 _The next day, I had gone to the same park, under the same tree, waiting for Kathalia to come back. I waited. And I waited. And I waited. But, yet..._

 _She never came back._

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I sat on my bed, remembering that time. She was my first friend, and we had so much fun that day. My father had told me what he had done when he found I had befriended someone 'lower' than I was.

My father had ruined my life the moment he gave me that bruise. He ruined my life when he took the life of my first friend. I narrowed my eyes, and growled. I hate him.

Pain shot through my chest, reminding me of why I have the medical supplies. I just now realized I had no shirt on. The Hamatos must've taken it off when they treated my chest. I unwrapped the bloodstained gauze, cleaned my wound, then braced myself, and started stitching myself.

I winced when the first stitch went through, then continued. When I finished, I grabbed the gauze, wrapped the wound, and put the supplies back where they were. I grabbed a clean shirt and slipped it on. I decided to get some sleep, knowing I'd have to deal with my father in the morning.

 ** _Morning_**

I grunted, feeling the leftover sting on my cheek, and the bruise on my jaw from my father. I was walking to school with a limp. Wanna know why?

I woke up this morning to my father screaming in my face, telling me I was supposed to be home, and asking where I was. When I had meantione the Hamato brothers, he went ballistic. He fractured my left leg, making it black and blue and purple, punched my jaw, and slapped me.

I saw the school coming up. Wait. I groaned as I realized I now have to deal with the Hamato brothers. I huffed, then winced as the huffing hurt my chest. I tried to steady my limp, placing my hands in my blue hoddie pockets. I looked at all the people, noticing Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looking for me. Well, I'm screwed.

Raph noticed me and ran over, his face full of concern and anger. "What da shell?! Why'd ya play me like dat?!" Raph yelled at me. I frowned, but said nothing. I couldn't tell them about how my father beat me. Raph's facial expression softened as he noticed. He gave me a side hug, then stepped back, his anger and concern returning. But then, it had seemed Donnie had noticed the bruise and the handprint on my face because his eyes widened as his gaze landed on them.

"What happened, Leo? Who did this to you? And why are you favoring your left leg?" Donnie worriedly asked. Mikey and Raph stared at me with questioning worried eyes. I shook my head, tensing my shoulders. I didn't want to talk about it. Donnie seemed to understand, but Raph and Mikey continued to push.

"Who did dat ta ya?"

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Do I have ta beat up a punk for ya?"

" _Shut up_!!" I screamed. I looked at Raph and Mikey to see the shocked expressions. Noticing how silent it had become, I realized I was the cause of everyone outside staring at us four. I grumbled and shook my head, walking quickly away from the Hamato trio. I felt bad for yelling at them, but I was overwhelmed. No one can ever know my pain. No one can ever know of the abuse. Yet, I want someone to know, someone to take me away from the pain that's been constantly with me for fifteen years.

But, I know that's never going to happen. No one cares about me. They only use me for the money, power, and fame my father gives me. They don't know of the pain he also gives me. Every. Single. Day. Of. My. Life.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC...**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Leo: What the shell, Shadow?**

 **Uhhhh, I gotta go. Leo's angry at meh. BYEEEEEE!!! *runs and hides from an enraged Leo***


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously:**

 _No one cares about me. They only use me for the money, power, and fame my father gives me. They don't know of the pain he also gives me. Every. Single. Day. Of. My. Life._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Third Person's POV

Leo had hidden his limp fairly well while walking to his first-period class. He had stopped his thought process when his thoughts had gotten too dark. He does not want to show any more weakness than he already has. Plus, he did _not_ want anyone in school finding out about anything. He pulled his hood over his head, shoving his hands in his pockets.

' _Weakness is a burden. You cannot let it control you, you impudent little-'_

Leo violently shook his head, trying not to hear his father's voice. He knows it will not lead him anywhere, and he does not want to think of anything else but hell-uh, school.

He stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway, his senses on high alert. He groaned inwardly as he realized who the three people following him were. Turning around, Leo scowled at the sight of Raph, Donnie, and Mikey.

"Don't you three have a class to get to?" Leo growled out

Raph shrugged in response, his anger and concern barely concealed within, Donnie had just remained to stare at Leo, and Mikey...Well, he's Mikey. He was fidgeting where he was standing, being mindful not to stare at the bruise and red handprint on Leo's face. Leo huffed, schooling a wince at the pull of his chest, and rubbed both of his eyes with his left hand, being careful of the bruise on his jaw.

"Listen, I'm not made of glass. I've dealt with much worse. So, if you would ever-so- _kindly_ just back the fu-" Leo was interrupted by the overhead speaker.

" _Leonardo Oroku, please report to the front desk. Leonardo Oroku, please report to the front desk. Thank you." ***Click***_

Leo tensed, staring at the ceiling. Why was he needed there? Since when was he needed there? Leo's attention turned back to the three faces staring at him. One with a scowl, one with a calculating gaze, and one with a curious gaze.

Leo grumbled, his leg protesting holding Leo's weight for so long, and began his trek to the office.

Leo then stopped abruptly, turning around to face the three brothers who had taken steps in the direction he was headed, but stopped when he had turned around. "Don't follow me," Leo grumbled, then continued to the front desk.

The three brothers watched Leo walk away. The silence was tense enough to be cut with a katana. Then, out of the blue...

"We're spyin' on 'im, aren't we?"

"Yes, Raph. Yes, we are..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _With Leo_**

Leo walked down the main corridor, lost in thought. Scenario after scenario was playing through his mind with Leo wondering why he was needed in the office. The only reason he could think of was if his father was...

Leo paled as he saw the one and only Oroku Saki in the office. Why was his father here? When had he arrived at the school? Since when did Saki have the time to drive here?

Leo's observers had seen Leo gradually pale. They peeked closer and had seen exactly what Leo had. Oroku Saki chatting with the assistant principal. Raph tensed. He did _not_ like the looks of this. His father's enemy was here in school. And why did Leo seem to know who Oroku Saki was?

The three brothers watched Leo walk into the office with his fears hidden away. Donnie hummed thoughtfully, then brightened as he pulled something out of a bag that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "I might have a solution to listening in on their conversation," Donnie replied to his brothers confused glances.

The oldest and youngest nodded in understanding. They watched their genius brother pull out a WiFi dish and a metal box with buttons and dials, headphones plugged into the latter.

Donnie placed the headphones on his head, flattening his brown hair. He then set the dish facing the office, making sure it was out of the office's viewing range. He fiddled with a few buttons and dials on the metal box. While all of this transpired, Raph and Mikey sat back and watched with curiosity.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you doing here, father?"

The silence was broken when Leo had uttered these words. The principal and Saki were watching Leo, almost as if they were analyzing him. Leo tensed under their gazes, searching for something the untrained eye could never see. Apparently, neither could he.

"Your father is here to bring you home."

Leo turned to the voice of this spoken sentence, his backpack hanging off his shoulder. The principal. Leo remembered him. Robert Williams, an intelligent biologist, a brilliant chemist, but also a certifiable lunatic. He works with (*cough*for*cough*) his father. However, knowing his father rather well, Leo knows something is going to happen sooner or later.

Yeah, major wackjob city.

"Why is he here to take me home? I'm going to miss my test in global," Leo said tersely. Saki narrowed his eyes with disgust at his son, then turned to the principal with a solid stare. "I assure you, he will do just fine," Shredder growled. The principal gave a nod to Shredder's lie and unspoken truth.

Leo just watched the exchange between the two. He knew something was going on, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Yeah. _Definite_ major wackjob city.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Donnie looked confused at the transmitter. He did not know if he had heard right. But, looking back on it, he remembered Leo's traumatic rage-induced behavior. Could his father possibly have...?

Donnie mentally smacked himself. Of course. Seeing as who Leo's father is, the lingering question made him feel stupid. But, he needed to get this information to his own father and brothers first, then he could plan out his next move.

Raph and Mikey watched Donnie contemplate the words he heard. They had not been able to hear anything, but they assumed what Donnie had heard had not been good. So, all they had to do was wait-

The three brothers jumped as the office door swung open and an enraged, fearfull Leo stomped out, his father slowly stalking behind. They watched on as Leo made his way outside of the building, and they scrambled to remain hidden as they followed.

Seeing Leo facepalm once he reached outside, the three brothers looked on in sparked interest as Leo walked over to a motorcycle with blue, purple, orange, and red flames painted on it.

Raph, Mikey, and Don exchanged shocked looks. Leo had a bike? And it was a Harley! Raph rolled his eyes with a jealous smirk. He so wanted that bike. But, back to the matter at hand.

Raph frowned as he and his brothers watched Leo put on his helmet and speed off on his bike. Raph thought of the expression on Leo's face. What had made Leo so mad and scared? He wished he knew. But, seeing as Oroku Saki was who he was, he had a pretty accurate (and awful) guess.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC...**


End file.
